The present invention relates to a safety container for used syringes, provided with means for removing from the syringe body the needles, even if these needles are screw-engaged on said syringe body.
As is known, syringes and related needles, after use are usually randomly rejected and put in collecting boxes or the like which, on the other hand, are not specifically designed for such a disposal.
This fact, as it should be apparent, represents a source of possible damages, in the case of a not proper handling of the used syringes, both to the sanitary operator and to possible users of the sanitary or ambulatorial organization.
Like drawbacks, moreover, may occur at the urban solid waste collecting places, thereto there are frequently conveyed sanitary wastes which, on the other hand, should be discharged at specifically designed discharing places adapted for receiving toxic or damaging wastes.